Renace Angie-chan renace Prólogo
by angelacorus
Summary: Una muerte por curiosa, pero una nueva vida con la que podrá cumplir con sus personajes favoritos de su nuevo mundo, con un ángel de la guardia que más parece un demonio y con un adorable Tsuna, la vida de esta chica no será la misma
1. Chapter 1

_**Una muerte por curiosa, pero una nueva vida con la que podrá cumplir con sus personajes favoritos de su nuevo mundo, con un ángel de la guardia que más parece un demonio y con un adorable Tsuna, la vida de esta chica no será la misma**_

Esto es un fic Oc x ?por el momento . Es mi primer fic (mi primera vez 7u7) por favor sean amables conmigo y díganme que les pareció-Reverencia- :3 GRACIAS

Khr es de Akira Amano

Movimiento número 10 del día, si uff, pude completarla, bueno es lo único que puedo hacer aquí….. si no encuentro nada más que hacer me volveré loca, bueno que esperaba estoy en el vientre de una mujer , si se preguntan porque una bebé está quejándose es que en realidad no soy mentalmente una bebé sino soy mucho mayor,… saben mejor comencemos desde el principio por lo que puedo recordar esto paso hace supuestamente …..hace varias semanas…creo….. -.-U

No, no morí por un auto, tampoco me mató un delincuente, sino fue lo más curioso de todo porque estaba en mi secundaria(tenía 15 años cuando pasó), me había reunido con algunas de mis compañeras a terminar un trabajo en el campus pero no me podía concentrar ,quien se concentraría si tu amor platónico estaba a tu lado, era lo más lindo ….. Me acerque y lo pude ver mucho mejor con su cabello negro y su gran sonrisa….. di un suspiro el cual no pasó desapercibido por mis amigas, las cuales pensaron en molestarme, a decir verdad todo pasó tan rápido que lo único que recuerdo fue que el joven se sonrojó y lanzó a mi amado al suelo, si yo estaba hablando de la imagen no del chico al cual molestaron, el me rechazó sin saber la verdadera razón yo me quedé en shock, estaba tan avergonzada por lo que terminé corriendo tras él para explicarle que no era eso, él me decía que me quería pero aun así aún no estaba listo, yo me quedé muda .. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?, yo solo admiraba al sexy Takeshi Yamamoto y terminé tras un compañero, justo cuando iba a alcanzarlo, escuché algunos ruidos miré hacia arriba y descubrí unos escombros que caían entonces empujé al chico y todo se volvió rojo…. Dolía no lo voy a negar pero aun así me alegraba que él estuviera a salvo, solo escuchaba gritos, una ambulancia, mi nombre varias veces…. Sabes siempre fui una chica reservada desde la primaria la imagen perfecta de niña buena , pero quería descubrir más, fue cuando en secundaria una amiga me llevó al mundo del anime, me encantó, fui fanática en especial de KHR , un manga del cual aprendí mucho quería a todos los personajes… eran tan lindos , pero eso ahora ha acabado, algunas lágrimas salían de mis ojos….es que ahora ya no podré cumplir mis metas, tener un trabajo en el día y por las noches disfrutar de mis mangas de KHR, casarme …. Esperen casarme si ni siquiera tuve mi primer beso solo un rechazo T-T, el cual no tuvo base cierta… poco a poco todo se volvía oscuro

Estaba tan ligera, todo tan cálido, cuando sentí que algo me jalaba del cuello, poco abrí los ojos y vi todo blanco, y lo que me jalaba era un joven rubio ( Punk?), no no, ellos son de color negro entonces, me seguía preguntado yo misma cuando aquel chico alzó la mirada sus ojos eran azules parecían muy serenos, cuando cambió drásticamente, y me soltó, caí directamente al suelo, caí de cara, dolió que malo!, le grité. Bien que te haiga dolido eso te pasa por morirte sin previo aviso!, fue su respuesta… eh? Me morí como que me morí?!, estoy aquí no me he muerto tu ¡!, me quedé helada cuando los sucesos que habían pasado recobraron en mi .

Entonces el chico me explicó que se llamaba Dash C. De La Robia , sorprendentemente mi ángel de la guardia…. Di mi mejor cara de palo, y me carcajee en su cara, lo que hizo que me ganara un curita en mi cabeza por parte de él cubriendo mi chinchón. Pude notar que estaba cabreado, sus ojos estaban muy deseosos de sangre y algo me decía que era yo, pero….. no era una ángel?...decidí no preguntar más ya que no quería otra curita en mi cabeza .

Cuando estábamos en una gran tensión ninguno decía nada, dentro a la habitación una joven muy hermosa tenía el cabello azabache lo que más me sorprendió fue que al instante mi "ángel de la guardia" se quedó mudo y sonrojado *u*, jeeeeeeeeeeeee, fue lo único que pensé…entonces lo supe era mi oportunidad, antes de decir algo, la joven se inclinó diciendo que lamentaba que ahora estuviera ahí. EH?, FUE LO QUE RESPONDÍ, ella me explicó que aún no tenía que morir , fue cuando lo comprendí,…. Aun no era mi tiempo ella me explicó que tenía que vivir aún más años, pero que mi cuerpo era irreconocible, bueno eso mucho más información y más aun viniendo de ella con esa mirada, algo me dice que hay un sadismo en esto, pero aun así mi "ángel de la guardia" dijo que justo cuando iba a ser promovido tuve que morir….. QUE?!, OYE SABES LA QUE MURIÓ FUI YO, me enfrente a él , y es tu culpa por no cuidarme mucho mejor, estábamos a punto de luchar era como ver como una joven pequeña luchaba con un bravucón mayor(él tenía la apariencia de uno de 10 años), mucho menor, mientras que yo de una de 12, si no aparentaba de mi edad(15 años),hubieron algunas burlas en mi inicio de secundaria pero eso es otra historia, entonces ella con una venita nos dijo que nos sentáramos, debo de admitir que daba miedo y más aun con esa sonrisa.

Rosmery(así se llamaba ella), me dijo que el problema había sido por un mal papeleo de enviados al más allá….( Como sabrás esta no es solo una realidad, no es solo un mundo hay varios ,por lo cual te permitiremos ir a uno en el cual podrás renacer como una de nuestras embajadoras y ayudar que el destino se cumpla para cada uno de los integrantes principales de ese mundo), así que dime a cual quieres ir?... Lo pensé ….Es que acaso es uno de esos fic s en el cual me dejarán ir a un mundo en cual pueda si es así yo … lo decidí,…..(ya que empezaba asentir un aura asesina tras mío),, cuál es su problema? Pensaba,… yo ya morí le susurré. La chica sonrió y dijo( es que él tendrá que volver a estar detrás de ti ya que aún sigue siendo tu ángel de la guardia, pero como ahora vas a recordar todo él vendrá a supervisarte cada 5 años hasta que cumplas 15 años que es la edad en la cual has muerto ) . Me quedé mirándolo, ya veo… justo que el iba ser un gran ángel ahora tendrá que pasar por todo esto nuevamente.

Rosmery(Bueno ya te decidiste?),

Sí!, quiero ir al mundo KHR .. Se puede?

Rosmery(claro que sí , a es verdad casi se me olvida renacerás como la hija de nuestras embajadoras, se te darán las instrucciones a través de tu ángel guardián ….bueno es mejor que te sujetes , )…. EH? Le dije, … y fue cuando el piso se abrió…. Caí directamente hasta que sentí que estaba dentro de algo, abrí los ojos y todo estaba envuelto por un líquido, me tomó un tiempo asimilarlo pero pude hacerlo, ahora estamos donde iniciamos, por lo que descubrí soy una bebé que está terminando de desarrollarse ojala nazca pronto, pero me preguntó qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer, bueno es lo veré después ahora estoy cansada, estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos cuando sentí contracciones a mi alrededor, siguió así hasta que sentí que mucho frío no veía nada todo estaba demasiado colorido, trate de decir algo pero solo salió unos gritos de llanto, cuando me limpiaron, me cubrieron con una manta, y me llevaran hacia una mujer , aún estaba todo borroso, cuando pude ver claramente todo estaba muy animado, entendí de que era este otro mundo , vi a la mujer, estaba cansada , pero aun asi era muy bella, tenía el cabello rubio, y al hombre que estaba a su lado también era muy guapo, pero tenía el cabello de color negro y ojos azules, "suertuda", fue el primer pensamiento que tuve, … siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, seré hermosa cuando crezca, gritaba en mi interior, cuando di mi sonrisa, el hombre que supongo es mi padre, empezó a emocionarse y a pronunciar palabras en un idioma que me parecía conocido .. si era italiano… y se comportaba como un niño, pero aun así me pareció lindo. Tuve mucho sueño por lo que decidí cerrar los ojos , y pensar en que no podía esperar para crecer y ver cuál es mi misión acá.

Soy nueva por lo que espero que sea de su agrado, este episodio es el prólogo, a partir del segundo se verá un avance del encuentro con Tsuna es que no quiero darle mucho a su infancia eso ya se verá en cada capítulo ;3

_**Agradecimiento especial a **__**hitomi62**__** quien me animó para publicarlo :3**_

_**7u7 Les dejo esto ;3**_

_**¿Eh…. estás ahí Angie-chan? , abriendo la puerta cuando se escucha un Hiiiiiiiiiiii(sonrojado hasta el límite) lo siento no quise ver. Y por parte de la chica Ahhhhhhhhhhh Tsunaaa no mires-(snif snif) ahora no podré casarme. Reborn : Tsuna tendrás que hacerte cargo(vean sus intenciones acá) Tsuna(sonrojado): Hiiiiiiiiiiiii Reborn , Hiiiiiiiiii Angie-chan **_


	2. Chapter 2

YO NO POSEO KHR POR SI ACASO

;3

Ha sido un tiempo desde que descubrí mi nueva vida, al principio creí que sería de lo más divertido, bueno lo fue, pero no en todos los momentos ya que ser una bebé no es muy divertido, aprender todo de nuevo , fue muy difícil sin mencionar algo doloroso, pero pude lograrlo, bueno soy yo damas y caballeros Angie chan. Jaja pero bueno ,ahora tengo 5 años, aún estoy en Italia, me pregunto cuando voy a ir a Namimori, tengo que hacer algo para que me envíen allá, sin ninguna sospecha.

No lo puedo creer nunca me imaginé rubia, es muy lindo, me pregunto si Kyoko se vería igual a mi oh vamos, es más que claro que no .

Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi supuesto abuelit,o no entendí muy bien, creí que mi abuelito había muerto. Parece que me habían mentido, que malos son los adultos

TwT

Ya estoy lista, todos estaban muy bien vestidos, solo faltaba yo, mis padres terminaron de arreglarme, cuando sentía dos brazos alzándome, y una barba muy picuda raspándome la mejilla, kya, di un grito ahogado.

**HAHAHA así que esta era Angie chan , es tan linda, como mi Tsuna kun.**

….Un momento….

Tsu kun?

Lentamente me fue volteando, (tipo chuqui), fue en ese momento que vi a un cierto rubio…si… era el…. IEMITSU SAWADA, tan meloso como siempre,…. Su barba pica mucho, pero a la vez hace mucha cosquilla.. el poder delas cosquillas fue mucho más fuerte que fui doblegada, cuando por fin termino sentí todo mi ser caer, por fin había terminado ya no tenía más fuerza, cuando ambos adultos rieron

Entonces escuche a mi padre decir: Sawada san, gracias por habernos invitado

**Como se te ocurre decirlo así nosotros somos familia ¿no?**

JAJA es verdad,

**Además tenía ganas de ver a la linda Angie chan se parece mucho a su mamá **

Si es verdad

**Y dime ella seguirá acá**

No muy pronto terminara con esto, es lo mejor para ella, prefiero que este lejos a que su vida este en peligro, gracias por ayudarme en esto

**Otra vez con eso, tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños , si no fuera a si yo no habría soportado todo esto, gracias por todo**

No digas eso, tu fuiste el que nos salvo

Aun no entendía de que era lo que hablaban , se veía de mucha importancia, pero aun asi no me lo podía creer, mis hermosos ojos que quieran ver por primera vez a un miembro de khr como Tsu kun( si es mi Tsu kun, y nadie lo niegue-), tenía que ser este *suspiro* no yo quiero a mi Tsuna kun, pero aun asi me intriga lo que se refirieron, aun no lo entiendo, …

Mira ,mira Abraham este es mi Tsu kun, no es adorable, será muy fuerte en el futuro lo sé, confió en eso, tiene la misma edad que Angie chan,….(se queda analizado la foto, luego mira a Angie chan,… y luego alza la mirada, cuando está a punto de decir algo)

No

**¿Eh?**

Ni te ocurra

**P-Pero**

NO

**P-P pero**

Ya te dije que no

**Pero si siquiera he dicho palabra alguna**

No dijiste nada pero eres más que transparente

**Oh vamos imagínate**

NO

**Oye vamos mi Tsu kun es ….pe**

NO

Límenme despistada, pero creo que esto era eso ¿no? si definitivamente era eso

Mi madre si que era muy hermosa, se robaba las miradas de varios sujetos, a cada paso que daba salían muchas flores era como ver a Sasagawa, me pregunto si también podré hacerlo, mi madre me dijo que cuando cumpla 10 años empezara, en serio ¿era algo genético?

Como si lo estuviera exponiendo mi madre me dijo que si, eso asusto pero estuve feliz .

**POV ANGEL DE LA GUARDIA -ANGIE**

**Hola**

Eh ah hola, es verdad hoy tocaba visita

**No me hace gracia tonta**

Pero que chico

**Todo va bien?**

..si creo que si..

**Bueno entonces me voy así que aun no te has mostrado y viol…digo atra..digo encontrado con tu chico de la mafia**

-….Acaso eso es lo que piensas de mí, tu tu ibas a decir eso verdad? Si tan solo tengo 5 años eso en verdad era lo que pensabas de mi no? asi que eso está en tu mente no? que crees que soy yo?

…**. es que como eres un a otaku…**

Que claro que no bueno.. un poco.. pero no tanto

**Bueno te veré dentro de 5 años, cuídate así, recuerda que tienes que cumplir con tu misión **

H-Hai no te preocupes no es que me vaya a encontrar con ellos mañana.. che en serio que le pasa?

Creo que lo rechazaron

Itai itai, me dolió,

**Te escuche**

Vaya que oídos tan finos

Me he decidido hacer todo lo que no pude hacer en mi vida pasada, hay muchas cosas, aunque me duela, no voy a cambiar muchas cosas de la trama original porque si no Tsuna no se convertiría en el décimo capo, y no podría ayudar a las personas, entonces así será, seguiré la trama no tendré tanta prisa para encontrarme con el, aun me falta 10 años para que la trama principal comienza así que no tengo mucha prisa, he leído varias series en donde se deciden en cambiar, volverse duras y frías , pero ese no ser a mi caso, Tsuna necesita un apoyo, más allá del la amistad, estaré ahí para él, yosh entonces así será, cuando lo vea lo ayudare en todo, seguiré con la trama, me convertiré en su amiga, lo ayudare solo para que se esté mucho más seguro de si mismo, lo apoyare, hare que su amor con Haru s evolucione, humph, y mantendré a raya a Riohey, dije que no cambiaría _**muchas cosas**_, no dije que _**no haría nada.**_

Y tal vez me convierta en una idol, no, solo de la escuela, no es necesario acaparar todo

Cuando aun estaba en mis asuntos, mi mamá entro deprisa en mi cuarto, me cargo y corrió a mi ropero, puso todo lo que pudo en un maletín y corrió hacia fuera, me asuste la imagen de susto y tristeza que mostraba no era algo que había visto antes en ella, ya que siempre estaba con una gran sonrisa, no era de las personas que s,e pusiera así le iba a hablar cuando, desde atrás se escuchó una gran explosión,me aterro, eso, mi papá vino desde atrás ,me acuno y jalo a mi mamá, que pasaba, que pasaba, era lo que repetía, mi papà me miro y sonrió, se le veía cansado, tenía un muy mal presentimiento , al llegar a la puerta había un carro negro, mi mamá me agarro, y se introdujo en el , vi a mi papa mirándonos, mi mamà le rogaba que entrara, el como siempre sonrió, con su típica sonrisa despreocupada, beso a mi mamá y a mí en mi frente y con sus últimas palabras

_No olvides siempre sonreír,_ _(dando un símbolo de paz, se fue hacia el lugar dela explosión ,el coche salió a toda prisa, mi mama solo me abrazaba mucho más fuerte ella temblaba, no sé cuándo pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, de mis ojos, no cuando habían empezado, tenía la ilusión de que mi padre apareciera pronto)

Ya nos habíamos alejado de todo, estabamos cerca de una pista de vuelo, mi mamá solo me abrazaba y me decía que nada me pasaría, yo decidí en creer en su palabra, cuando subimos nos encontramos con el mismísimo Iemitsu Sawada estaba muy triste como para resistirme ante su brazado, no tenía que deducir mucho para saber que todo se debía que mi padre también estaba involucrado en la mafia, de tantas lágrimas me quede dormida, sin antes escuchar…

_**Ahí estará a salvo….**_

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en otro carro, rumbo a una ciudad, por la ventana pude ver que decía… Na..mi .. mo.. ri…

Tal vez me iba a encontrar con ellos muy pronto, .. pero mi mamá me necesita no puedo ponerme débil, tengo que ayudar a mi mamá, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya caer, tengo que se superar y ser feliz para que mi madre lo sea.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel incidente, no supimos más de mi padre, Iemitsu solo nos dijo que el volvería pronto, mi mamá no pronunció nada más, tal vez esto es a lo que se llama una Dona de la, mafia, se le notaba en su mirada, que aunque estaba en dolor, supo que hacer…esperar… por él , …..Aun me faltaba mucho…. Si….. Mucho….

No volví a mencionar a mi padre, no quería poner triste a mi madre, los primeros meses fueron muy lindos ya nos habíamos instalado, en la nueva casa ,era muy hermosa, estaba impaciente por conocer a Tsu kun.

Cuando me lo presentaron, era un niño muy tímido, en serio demasiado, ambos íbamos a pasar por el jardín, ahora estoy en frente de él, mi mamá y la mama de Tsuna estaban conversando cuando, me acerque a el, y le tome de la mano, en serio miro a todas lados para ocultarse, era demasiado lindooooooooooooooooooooooo, le sonreí y quise tocarle ese adorable cabello, Dios por favor que alguien me detenga porque quiero darle un gran abrazo, estoy más que segura que es muy esponjocito, entonces le dije:

**Hola mi nombre es Angie chan y¿ el tuyo?**

TTsuna…

**Que lindo nombre Tsuna encantada de conocerte(con una gran sonrisa)**

¿No vas a molestar a Tsuna ?

**¿EH? Claro que no(no puedo creerlo a esta edad ya lo molestaban creí que todo comenzaría en cuanto ingrese al colegio, no es bueno ser malo con los demás pobrecito, ) me gustaría ser tu amiga, ne ¿qué dices? Seamos amigos Tsuna kun**

**POV TSUNA**

Cuando la vi por primera vez., me pareció un ángel, como aquellos de los que mi mami me habla, tan lindos, tenía el cabello rubio, tan linda, de seguro no le gustara estar a mi lado, intente buscar un lugar para que no me viera, no me gustaría que un ángel me moleste, me sentiría muy triste, fue cuando ella me sonrió y dijo su nombre, me paralicé, en cima su nombre se asemeja al de un ángel, luego el ángel me pregunto mi nombre, con temor se lo dije. Su respuesta me sorprendió mucho, ella dijo que era lindo , pero todos me molestan por eso, pensé que me molestaría también, así que se lo pregunte, sorprendentemente me dijo que no, que quería ser mi amiga

A-Amigos?

Nadie había querido ser mi amigo, todos por lo general me molestan, y tratan mal, en serio podre tener un amigo, ella podría ser mi amiga? Como si supiera que pensaba asintió, mi corazón dio un vuelco, se sintió cálido, mi primer amigo…..la cuidaré …

**/Cuídala, es importante para mí también/**

Eh, me pareció escuchar algo…. ¿que fue eso?

**POV NORMAL**

Ambos niños se miraban con `pensamientos diferentes, uno con el hecho de haber podido ser tan lindo e inocente al haber conseguido su primer amigo, y la segunda que piensa en nada más que tocar el cabello de dicho niño, y abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire.

No se percataban del joven rubio que los observaba, sonriendo de una forma feliz pero nostálgica a la vez.

Habían pasado 2meses desde que Angie y Tsuna se habían hecho amigos recibieron una carta de su padre, que les decía que recibirían una visita de alguien que conocían, en verdad no me importaba lo que decía la carta solo el hecho de que mi padre este vivo, y pensándolo bien esta haciendo lo mismo que Iemitsu a su familia, pero mientras esté bien, está bien para mí, redundante no?

Estaba pensando cómo ayudar a Tsuna a perder su miedo a los perros en serio no le culpo si le tiene miedo a un doberman , pero aun chihuahua, eso tiene que vencer, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando llegamos a la casa de Tsuna, entre y ahí estaba el…si ..el… Vongola noveno, NONO me quede tiesa, mi madre me cogió en sus brazos y saludo al abuelito, yo seguía con mi cara en el pecho de mi madre, no quería verlo, si al verme con su súper intuición se entera que no soy una niña normal, perderé todo en serio, todo mi plan se ira por el desagüe( no es que sea un gran plan …no es que haiga cambiado algunas cosa.. no..no es eso… no no eso), tuve que poner en práctica toda la experiencia que tuve siendo niñera en mi antigua vida, si aunque no lo crean fue niñera, ..es que me encantan los niños, son tan lindosssssssssss, , pero bueno centrándonos, continúe, con mi cara en el pecho de mi madre, como si no quisiera estar con alguien más, si supuestamente estaba haciendo un berrinche…a mi edad haciéndolo,…es muy vergonzoso, y menos mal que no se me veía por estar oculta, mi mamá continuaba, hacerme ver y saludar al abuelito, pero no quería, mientras este solo reía, y ni mencionar a Iemitsu que carcajeaba a más no poder, cosa que me hacía sentir mucho más avergonzada, tanto que actué de verdad como un niño, y termine por sollozar, NOOOOOOOOO EN VERDAD ESTABAN SALIENDO LAGRIMAS DE MIS OJOS NOOOOOOOO , cuando el mundo que yo conocí termino por cambiar por las siguientes palabras dictadas por quien menos podría creer.

**POV TSUNA**

Cuando Angie chan ingreso estaba ocultándose, nunca la había visto así ella siempre era muy alegre y hablaba con todos, pero no quería hablar con el abuelito, se sentía muy temerosa.

No lo sé, pero no me gustaba que estuviera así, fue cuando ella empezó a llorar, que terminé por decir algo que creí que nunca lo haría

_N-no no l-la hagan l-lo r-rar_

**POV NORMAL**

Al instante en que Tsuna había reclamado por Angie, la pequeña llama de última voluntad estuvo en su frente, todos los presentes no lo podían creer, el noveno, se acercó y calmo a Tsuna haciéndolo dormir .

**POV ANGIE**

No puede ser , acaso he cambiado la trama, no no puede ser, bueno tenía que pasar, pero no era cuando el lloró, pero me alegra que él me haiga protegido es un lindo amigo, y tan adorableeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, antes de darme cuenta el nono me miro y sonrió ,al instante en que vi una llama dirigiéndose hacia mí me quede dormida, no supe que paso después de eso, porque al dìa siguiente nono había partido hacia Italia.

Pude encontrarme con Takeshi Yamamoto aunque quise ahogarlo con un abrazo tuve que contenerme, oh vamos tenía que hacer algo digo me muero por él, _**literalmente me morí**_ _**por el**_ jeje, pero bueno, no puedo cambiar muchas cosas del trama original, pero mis pies se mueven solos, no puedoooo pararrrrrrrr, fue justo cuando Tsuna temblorosamente me tomo de la mano, yo voltee, y me sorprendió su acto, me jalo , porque tenía miedo de cruzar la calle solo, oh era tan adorable, que me perdí en su mirada, entonces como una buena hermana mayor decidí ayudarle con su temor, asi seguimos pasando los días , fue divertido estar con él, y con su mamá, mi mamá al no ser una mujer muy domestica tuvo que aprender de la mamá de Tsuna, era una aventura ir a la cocina con ella, se podría decir que casi todo terminaba algo parecido a lo que hacía Bianchi jeje, en serio deseo aprender a cocinar como ella, ya me imagino yo con mis dos platos *la perdimos en su fantasía*

Al estar a punto de terminar la primaria ,fue todo un reto para Tsuna, ya que era como un imán para los bravucones, volteaba un segundo, y ya habían tres rodeándolo, y el en el centro queriendo llorar, inmediatamente usaba mi arma secreta, no quería parecer yo una bravucona, si quiero ayudarlo, tengo que ser diferente, así que me acerque y actué tipo Mary Rouse, actué lo màs linda que pude tanto que casi me ahogo con todas las flores que salían de mi detrás, con la mayoría funcionó ya que dejaron de molestar a mi Tsu kun, camine hacia el, y le tendí una mano,pero por alguna razón no me correspondió, solo miro al suelo, parecía que estaba sollozando, empezó a susurrar pero no le entendí muy bien , me sentí muy mal tal vez debería de llamar a la enfermera, así que le dije que me acompañara, el negó con la cabeza, y salió corriendo hacia la dirección en que venía su mamà, no pude dormir esa noche estaba muy preocupada por Tsuna kun, espero que todo este bien. T.T

**POV TSUNA**

Cuando esos muchachos vinieron pidiéndome el dinero del almuerzo, estaba a punto de darles, pero recordé que Angie chan me había dicho que no debía de dar mi dinero a gente mala, quería que ella se sintiera feliz por mi, así que me negué, la mayoría se sorprendió, pero no duro mucho ya que me golpearon haciéndome caer, pero fue justo cuando ella vino, a salvarme otra vez, ella siempre hacia eso, aun soy débil, ella les hablo muy bonito haciendo que ellos se fueran, sonrió muy lindo pero esa sonrisa no debería ser para ellos, no me siento muy cómodo cuando ella hace eso para otros, por lo que no pude evitar sollozar, deseo ser màs fuerte , ….por -…..ella, fue cuando me negué a lo que me dijo y corrí hacia mi madre la a cogí y la jale para irnos, ahora que estoy en mi cuarto , espero que ella, no se haiga molestado conmigo, no debí de haberme ido así, tengo que disculparme.

Al haber ingresado a primer año, Tsuna estaba muy normal, me alegra haber hecho las paces con él, es mi mejor amigo así que me gustaría siempre estar ahí para el sin importar que.

Estaba justo al frente de la casa de Tsuna , cuando, algo en mi mente no me dejaba tranquila, supuestamente tenía que recordar algo muy importante que sucedería este año, pero no me acuerdo bien, seguía caminado, salude a maman y le dije que iría primero a la escuela ya que hoy tenía que hacer algunos deberes en el club de ceremonia de té(si estoy en ese club, a decir siempre quise aprender, y mi mamá también me impulso a hacerlo)y que vería a Tsuna ahí, por lo que seguí mi camino, al seguir avanzando aun mi mente estaba que trataba de recordar, cuando vi a Kyoko que iba caminando, adelante, la salude y di mi más grande sonrisa, ella también lo hizo sé que era raro pero era como una pelea, de sonrisas?

Fue cuando un cierto sujeto que ciertamente no me agradaba, se acercó y se atrevió a poner su brazo alrededor de mí y de kyoko, vi que Kyoko se sonrojaba,…esto se me hacía familiar… pero eso podía esperar, saque su brazo de mi alrededor, cuando le iba a decir todas sus verdades, vi desde lo lejos, a un cierto chico que corría a toda velocidad…en -….¿.ropa interior? …fue cuando todo se despejo ¿Cómo me había olvidado?

Ese de ahí era Tsuna y el….e-el…estaba en ropa interior, corrió hacia nosotros, ya recordé en estos momentos se le iba a declarar a Kyoko Sasagawa, mandando a volar a Mochida sempai. Tenía que tomar algunas fotos será un lindo recuerdo para hacer que el cumpla con mis deseos, jaja, saque mi celular para el momento de la confesión, no es que este emocionada, puesto que mi personaje favorito es Haru pero bueno, esto iba a ser una lindo recuerdo vergonzoso jejee(que buena amiga).

Fue cuando vi a mi mejor amigo correr y pasarse, luego volver y mandar a volar a Mochida sempai(aún no sé porque me molesto en darle el honorifico de sempai pero bueno)quien fue cogido por el ardiente Takeshi Yamamoto, cuando todo a mi alrededor se puso negro después de presenciar y escuchar _**aquello**_.

**POV TSUNA**

Cuando me había levantado mi madre encontró mis 50 bueno eso era lo único que podía a pesar de que Angie chan me había ayudado siempre, pero eso no era una nota digamos que buena, cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde , Angie chan me estaría esperando y llegaríamos tarde por mi culpa, Salí corriendo cuando mi madre me dijo que había traído a un tutor nuevo en casa, me explico todo lo que ofrecía en el volante. Eso…sonaba a estafa, así que me negué, ella dijo que ya era demasiado tarde, cuando salte para irme, como siempre me caí de las escaleras, al llegar me encontré con un bebé con fedora,

Fue doloroso ver todo lo que paso, sabía todo de mi, hasta lo que soné eso me asusto pero no tenía tiempo para eso, Angie c han me esperaba, cuando salí ella estaba casi lejos, y…c-con… el màs arrogante y malo de la secundaria…Mochida… ¿por qué estaba con él?

Acaso a ella le gusta el? Sentía con todas mis ilusiones se caían…..

**Tan dame como siempre**

**Por eso eres un dame, estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga desde la infancia y haciendole creer que te gustaba otra para que no sospechara, en serio todo un masoquista, lo que se decía de ese rumor acaba de ser cerciorado**

Hiiiiiiiii, como llegaste aquí?

**Es que soy un hitman ya te lo dije**

y.-y como sabes eso?

**Que lo ser un masoquista?**

S-SI….DI-DIGO NO

LO DE ANCIE CHAN

**Eres muy evidente y yo se todo..todo ¿Por qué no te confiesas?**

Eh?, estas bromeando si yo hiciera eso, toda mi amistad con ella se acabaría y es más que obvio que sus gustos son diferentes

**Te refieres a lo de sus gustos por los chicos muy altos**

T.T sì

**Y tú a la re justas tienes la altura de una niña**

Si

**Pero que dame**

O-Oye no te burles

**No sabrás lo que ella siente si no se lo dices**

Eso es imposible ella tiene muchos pretendientes

**A los cuales desearías que desaparecieran eh**

…..

**Interesante**

**Si no se lo dices nunca lo sabrá, pero como eres un masoquista mejor muere**

¡¿Q-Què?!

*Disparo*

Tal vez si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, ella se hubiera fijado en mí, *Cae al suelo*

Como si una llama se encendiera, y toda su ropa desgarrada, corre hacia la dirección en donde su mejor amiga se iba con su rival

Corrió y corrió, choco y choco, atropello a cierto peli plateado y siguió ,lo arrastro y no le importó, cuando llego a donde están fue demasiado su impulso y los paso, así que dio la vuelta y corrió de nuevo hacia ellos, lanzó lejos a su rival, al verla tomar su celular, extendió su mano, ella lo miro y al estar frente a frente, le dijo:

_Angie De La robia_

_Por favor sé mi novia_

Luego de decir esas palabras vio como lentamente cierta rubia termino por caer

Al desaparecer su última voluntad solo le quedo

¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ANGIE CHAN!

**ANGELACORUS:**

**Hola , me encantan los fic, ya saben, de renacer, así que espero completar los capítulos, por lo menos hasta llegar a la batalla del futuro, que me emociono de tan solo pensarlo.**

**PD: Sé que no tiene nada que ver pero pido disculpas por lo de la secuela de ****IL MIO VERO E AMATO CIELO, ****si hay alguno de los lectores de aquel fic leyendo esto, pero hubieron algunos malentendidos con los OC's que me presentaron, que les aseguro que arreglare pronto **

**T.T**


	3. Chapter 3

YO NO POSEO KHR POR SI ACASO

:3

Todo estaba oscuro, fue como si un gran tren hubiera pasado a través de mí, había una luz que me impedía abrir los ojos, cuando se escucharon un gran disturbio afuera, no podía reconocer el lugar en el cual me encontraba, cuando todo empezó aclararse pude identificar que estaba en la enfermería, que había pasado? Me preguntaba, cuando las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido hace tan pocos unos momentos volvieron a pasar como una gran ráfaga, MENTIRA…NO NO PUEDE… SER ACASO TSUNA SE …S-SE ME CONFESO, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA, POR QUE? POR QUE? SI NO TUVE LA INTENCIÒN DE CAMBIAR NADA DE ESO…

*Suspiro*

OH ya se esto es un sueño, si un sueño, *suspiro de alivio*, creo que es mejor que me duerma de nuevo, pero porque estaría aquí…. NO PUEDE SER EN SERIO TERMINO POR CONFESARSE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HARUUUUUUUUUUU KOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ME SIENTO UNA TRAIDORA aunque ella aun no cumple con el, pero aun así buahhhhhhhhh *lágrimas de cocodrilo*

Aun limpiándome camine hasta terminar cerca del salón una chica creo que se llamaba Rika chan me dijo lo que había pasado

O-O

Como si el diablo me llevara corrí hasta el gimnasio, tenía que verlo, en serio si he cambiado muchas cosas, por lo menos tengo que asegurarme de que gane, no puede ser ,espero que no haya pasado mucho tiempo.

**POV TSUNA**

Tengo ganas de morirme, como pude hacer esto ahora estoy seguro de que ella me odia, todo es culpa de ese bebè …Angie chan ….

Estaba todo desganado Takeshi Yamamoto san me ayudo a llevarla a la enfermería, nos dijeron que estaba bien, Yamamoto san es muy amable,*suspiro*jamás podría ganarle*

**HAHa Tsuna si que nos dio un susto De la Robia san**

Eh si pero me alera de que este bien*suspiro*

Gracias Yamamoto san

**Haha no hay de que**

Cuando llegue al salón todos me quedaron mirando, fue cuando me dijeron que Mochida me había retado por Angie chan, quise huir, pero Angie chan estaba aquí, si me iba Mochida se quedaría aquí con ella, no podía hacerlo.

Ante sus pensamientos cierto Hitman sonrió,

**POV ANGIE**

Al llegar al gimnasio estaba todo lleno de gente, por si no mal recuerdo Tsuna ya debería de estar: dentro de mi tenía miedo por él, fue cuando escuché

L-La Q-Quiero

**POV TSUNA**

Estuve indeciso pero pude venir por mi propia cuenta acá, aunque Angie chan me odie , no quiero que salga lastimada por Mochida, eso no quiero que pase.

**M-Mo chida **

Hehe Dame Tsuna viniste que perdedor, pensé que te darías vuelta para tu casa, pero tuviste las agallas para venir, bueno por el honor de Angie chan Tsuna te reto, el premio claro que será Angie chan

**P-Premio, A-Angie chan no es un premio**

*En el fondo todos estaban de acuerdo por Tsuna, incluso Kyoko y Hana estaban ahí, junto con el futuro sexy guardián de la lluvia y el extremo futuro guardián del sol, y como podríamos olvidar del futuro guardián de la nube*

Tendremos un combate de kendo por puntos (no sé si era esto komenasai pero ya me entienden no)

**P-Pero yo no tengo nada con que defenderme**

Fue cuando en el público cierto chico lindo le ayudo ;3

Tsuna está muy preocupado, Mochida no jugaba limpio, intento detener los golpes de este, y parecía que no iba a poder cuando fue empujado y cayó fuertemente al suelo, el réferi que ya estaba comprado no dijo nada,Tsuna intento levantarse, pero Mochida se lo impidió, porque te levantas solo eres un perdedor , así que quédate en el suelo donde perteneces, y déjame a la linda de Angie chan estará mucho mejor conmigo alguien como ella solo puede estar conmigo, solo eres un idiota

**N-NO…. N-NO l-lo voy a p-permitir Angie chan ,….ella….. es mi amiga …ella….y-yo ..**

**L-La quiero**

…. TSUNAAAAAAA…ESFUERZATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….TU PUEDES VENCERLO YO QUIERO QUE TU LO VENZAS….. T-TU NOVIA ES LA QUE TE HABLA *sonrojándose*

**Novia-novia-novia-novia… era lo único que pasaba en la mente de cierto castaño, fue cuando se escuchó un disparo.**

***Si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte le podría haber dicho mis sentimientos y tal vez ella****

**REBORNNNNNNNNNNN**

Y fue como si el diablo se hubiera apoderado de él, terminó por correr, en sus lindos calzoncillos de corazones hacia Mochida , obteniendo cada punto que podía, en su mirada estaba el ojo de tigre, aquel por el cual ganaría sin importar que,..novia novia novia, era la palabra que rondaba en el, el ojo de tigre había despertado jejeje,

Cuando todo terminó los demás alumnos, se quedaron mudos , a Mochida no le quedo ni un pelo para tomarle, Tsuna quería ir por más sino fuera por cierta chica que termino por abrazarlo por detrás, estaba mas que avergonzada, pero no podía hacer nada más que eso fue cuando termino por apagarse la llama en su frente y pudo recobrar la conciencia.

**POV ANGIE**

QQUE ESTOY HACIENDO PORQUE LO ESTOY ABRAZANDO NOOOOOOOOOO, Y PORQUE DIJE QUE SOY SU NOVIA, *SONROJADA*PORQUE TUVE QUE VER EL PROGRAMA DE OJO DE TIGRE Y SU SIGNIFICADO PORQUEEEEEEEEE

**Angelacorus**

Muchas gracias a los que siguen este fic

Natsumi: Amiga mi personaje favorito también es Haru por si has leído mis otros fic ella es la protagonista, y con respecto a Tsuna si es muy lindo asi de dulce la mayoría lo cambia, porque su amiga que renace …muere… gracias por tus comentarios ;3

Guest? : Gracias intentare seguirlo

Amuo3o: Me alegra que te guste :3

Hitomi : Ya sabes amiga , gracias


	4. Chapter 4

**YO NO POSEO KHR POR SI ACASO**

**Van a ver algunas situaciones que no podrán anticipar, jeje si me entienden ;3**

**SENTIMIENTOS ACLARADOS**

**POV ANGIE**

No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer lo que hice, ahora mismo estamos en la enfermería, por toda la emoción al momento que Tsuna iba verme, lo abracé mucho más fuerte y no me di cuenta cuando me resbale, y termine por darle un tacleada, Oh kamisama como es que alguien siquiera le puede pasar esto, como es posible, Tsuna termino inconsciente , pero tal vez no solo fue por lo que hice tal vez también le ayudo que cierto bebé, le haya lanzado, un león en modo martillo, cuando todo acabo, si tal vez ambos combinados, lo dejaran un chinchón muy grande, pero bueno, ahora mismo estoy a su lado, me deje llevar por el momento pero era solo por eso, a de verdad, es verdad , que todas se enamoran, en esos momentos, pero, Tsuna el es diferente, recuerdo algunos fic en los cuales el terminaba de enamorarse de su amiga, pero eso era después, no en el instante, no puede ser mi corazón está en un caos, pero…Tsuna es muy lindo….*sonrojada* QUE ESTOY PENSANDO, NO NO NO, pero sino es por eso, entonces porque le dije eso, lo quiero es verdad, (mirando su rostro-)*sonrojo* kyaaaaaaaaaaaa que estoy pensando,*suspiro* esto es demasiado para mi pobre corazón.

….M-Me gusta Tsu-kun…


	5. Chapter 5

YO NO POSEO KHR

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD

Cuando llegue a mi casa , corri directamente a mi habitacion, okasan aun seguía haciendo sus experimentos en la cocina, cerre la puerta y no pude evitar brindar un largo suspiro, mire por la ventana …las flores se veian tan hermosas, l…la primavera…¡!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOY UNA TRAIDORA…YO.….YO QUE DEFENDIA A CAPA Y ESPADA EL 27X 86, TERMINE CAYENDO POR EL 27, AUNQUE TAMBIÉN IBA POR EL 27 X OC, pero aun asi, no puedo engañar a mi corazón por más que quiera, parece que esa semillita calida estaba muy escondida dentro de mi corazón,sin ni siquiera haberme dado cuenta…..ay y mejor ni hablo del 80,…..si saben a lo que mer efiero…ustedes sabran…

Al dia siguiente , estaba muy nerviosa por ver a Tsuna , no podia evitar sonrojarme ante las ideas que se podrian realizar..kyaaaaaaa..cuando sentí una presencia oscura mirándome….voltee para todos lados, pero no pudever nada….tal vez fue mi imaginación, ahora que recuerdo hoy era el dia en el que se daban el partido de volleyball, si no mal recuerdo, pucha que no tengo tan mala memoria….eso significaba que hoy vendría el…el…..tsunde..

**Ohayo Angie chan….**

..oh ..es ella….ohayo Kyoko chan… fue lo unico que podia decir

**Hehe, parece que estabas muy concentrada te estuve llamando desde hace rato pero no respondias**

…eh?en serio..haha lo lamento kyoko chan, estaba sumida en mis cosas

Si eso se nota tal vez tenga que ver con dame sawada-_fuimos interrumpidas por kurokawa_

**Hana chan … no digas eso…-intento disculparlakyoko chan**

…aun sonrojada les respondi…. no es ningún perdedor hana chan- _a pesar de querer asesinarla, intente darle un puchero…_

Lo que ustedes digan-fue su respuesta

**Pero cambiando de tema Tsuna kun fue increíble ayer Angie chan…**

Ai si que lo fue,algo que dice que ustedes veran muy buenas facetas de el que siempre estuvieron ocultas,fue cuando me quede quieta estaba cerca sin darme cuenta de que estábamos cerca de la escuela… camine lentamente y el estaba ahí con la cabeza agachada esperándome, a su lado Reborn chan, no hemos hablado desde ayer, me quede a su frente….demonios ahora que hago …

**Nosotros iremos avanzando….vamos hana chan**

….eh?..._TRAIDORAS….._

_Tum tum tum tum…mi corazón quiere salirse, Tsuna me miro, yo lo mire y empezamos a ingresar a la escuela, me sujeto de la mano..o kamisama…. Y poco a poco empezó a alzar la cabeza, OMG….NO PUEDE SER SEXY TSUNA? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, hubo una vez que lei de el ,y termine por casi perder la razón, poco a poco empezaba a mirar su cara, era como en cámara lenta…kyaaaaa no se si etsoy preparada mentalmente para esto,…vamos Angie chan ..vamos…._

_Estoy lista…..una vez leí sobre este tipo, pero la protagonista tenia sobrepeso, me faltan algunos kilos, demonios sabia que tenia que comer esa torta en la tarde, estoy piel y huesos, porque a mi… no importa..no importa trata de sacar todo ami a…a quien estoy hablando?_

Tsu-kun.. estas bien? (tratando de mantener la compostura tipo kyoko chan)

Angie chan_-…..OMG, KAMISAMA …_

T.T AYUDAME REBORN ME ESTA OBLIGANDO A PARTICIPAR EN EL PARTIDO DE HOY, HIIIIIIII NO QUIEROOOO

…

Angie chan?

…..(mente en blanco..modo automático)

Tsu-kun todo va a estar bien, confio en ti, de acuerdo?

…_(asiente)..demo….. Angie chan_

Luego de eso solo sé que termine con la clase y en el receso, parti hacia el puente más cercano a realizarme una purificación tipo ANGIE CHAN ….lágrimas caian con una sonrisa en la cara, solo yo puedo tener esa mente.

Luego de ponerme a meditar, regrese, el receso había terminado, y por la competencia no hubieron más clases, así que todos estaban reunidos en en el gimnasio, ahí fue el ultimo permiso que consegui para salir de la escuela si no estaría mordida hasta la muerte….al llegar vi un gran alboroto, todo gritaban Tsuna y Takeshi, corri, como es posible que me haiga olvidado, de esto, bueno, al ingresar,todos ellos estaban perdiendo, Tsunaaaaaaa, empece a gritar como ellos, el pobre estaba decaído….todos al ver que no daba mas, empezaron a abuchearlo,kyoko chan, hana y Riohey sempai,eran los únicos que estaban dandole animos, cuando Kyoko me vio y vino corriendo hacia mi

**Angie chan…donde estabas? Tsuna kun, te estaba buscando**

Eh..bueno….pues-…

**Eso no importa ahora nuestro salón está perdiendo, tenemos que darles apoyo**

_Tienes razón-era verdad …que estaba haciendo…. Claro me sorprendi que mi confesión..no le interesara a Tsuna, y que solo yo actuara nerviosa ante esto, pero aun asi el es mi amigo.. inmediatamente corri,hasta más adelante, y lo anime con todas mis fuerzas_

Tsu-kunnnnnnnnn tu puedes…

_El empezó a verme y parecía muy sorprendido,..porque estaba feliz…. Y aliviado..ya veo …..creyó que nuestra amistad terminaría, que tonta fui…._

_Luego de eso se escucho un disparo, Tsuna cayo….me lo mataron en un dos por tres….y renació …..literalmente_

REBORNNN, GANARE EL PARTIDO CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD

Solo pude sonreir, y derramar algunas lágrimas, ese era mi Tsuna a pesar de todo, con todo y sus calzoncillos, de dibujos..ese era mi dulce Tsuna…si…protegiendo en lo alto que no pierda ningún balón…si…eh..?….ESO DEBIO DE DOLER…una idea paso por mi cabeza..POBRE UNDECIMO…..donde esta mi cámara cuando lo necesito, esto es buen material, para cuando hable con el undécimo jeje tendre una vida asegurada hasta en esas fechas

Cuando todo termino vi que TSUNA se dirigía hacia mi, de seguro todo termino olvidado,por un lado me siento un poco _triste, _

_POV TSUNA_

_Cuando todo termino, le iba a decir a Hime chan que no tenia que esforzarse por mi de esa manera, ni obligarse a quererme, cuando me empece a acercar, vi su mirada triste de seguro que quiere decirme que lo que me dijo no era verdad, Reborn tiene razón, evitar esta conversación solo demoraría el rechazo, pero era algo que no quería, caundo Angie chan me nombro su novio, fui muy feliz, pensé que también le gustaba, pero al llegar a casa me puse a pensar que como era posible, yo no era bueno en nada de ahí mi sobrenombre, tal vez ella solo lo dijo porque supo de mi sentimientos, y al no querer herirme dijo eso,ella…es…demasiado amable….por eso cuando en la mañana me encontré con ella, no quise hablar del dia anterior y solo termine por agravar las cosas diciéndole mis problemas con el partido, _

Angie chan….komenasai…..por favor no quiero perder tu amistad, a pesar de que me gustas…_ay que verguenza_…..no quiero tu infelicidad, ni obligarte a nada…no es necesario que mientas sobre tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi, se…que..t-tegusta…y-yamamoto, por lo que …

T-tsuna …BAKA TSUNA

,…ehhhhhhhhhhhhh? Es la primera vez …

Es porque es la primera ve zque eres baka tsuna…"suspiro",cuantos años me conoces,acaso mentiría con algo asi Tsuna….tu"sonrojada"tu también me g-gustas mucho Tsuna

Hiiiiiiiii p-pero(mas rojo no se si habrá) pero y-yamamoto?

Eh—takeshi …..es un… muy lindo..amigo…pero eso es todo sabes, a m ime gusta ..mi mejor amigo Tsuna…en ese momento intente darle mi más sincera sonrisa

_Kyaaaaaaa era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado…damas y caballeros…soy la novia deTsuna si señor_


End file.
